happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Truffles
Truffles is the losing main character in the "Vote or Die" poll. People had to vote between him and Lammy. Although he is technically not a main character, there is a possibility that he may be given larger roles in future episodes. For now, his numerous cameos appearances seem to be a regular gag. Character Bio Truffles appears to be a grey-blue pig (or a boar, judging by his tusks). He has a pig-like snout, hooves, a unique earshape, and a twisted tail. He also wears sailor-like clothing. He was one of the two candidates for being the new Happy Tree Friends character but he lost to the other candidate, Lammy. However, despite losing, he still makes a very brief cameo in Lammy's debut episode A Bit of a Pickle and some episodes afterward. It is possible he may be introduced in a future episode. His best appearance yet was in Clause For Concern, where he is seen for the first time unhidden, moving his body, and showing a new facial expression (a smile). This could be further evidence that he may become a main character in the future. Another piece of evidence that he might become a main character might be that he officially has been seen dead, in All in Vein and later By The Seat Of Your Pants. Truffles' personality may be hinted by his main grumpy face and an image of him blowing a raspberry, indicating that he may be short-tempered, rude, or snobbish. An image of concept sketches indicates that Truffles is a brat. Truffles got around 70,000 votes while Lammy & Mr. Pickles got around 100,000 votes. Truffles himself, has made more appearances in episodes than Lammy (despite the fact Lammy was the physical contest winner). Nonetheless, the combined screen time of Lammy and Mr Pickels far exceed that of Truffles. Truffles Episodes ]] Appearance Roles #"Winner" video #A Bit of a Pickle: Behind a tree at 0:54 right before Petunia comes over to Lammy. #See You Later, Elevator: Behind a tree when Handy and Pop's burned bodies fall from the sky at 3:09 - 3:14. #Stealing the Spotlight (Blurb): Behind the snow when Nutty bends over at 1:48 and again behind Pop and Cub's house at 3:09. #Take Your Seat: When Giggles reacts before the trouble, Truffles comes up and then goes back down at 0:11. #Wrath of Con (Blurb): Truffles is seen in front of Flaky, when Splendid's about to give his speech at 2:10. He may be a fan of Splendid since he was there. #Clause For Concern: Truffles is unhidden in this episode, he walks towards Pop with a smile on his face at 2:55. #The Chokes on You: Half of his full body is shown, behind Flaky when she orders doughnuts at 1:43 - 1:46. #Royal Flush: He is shown in Petunia's body, a spit second before she explodes. Look close, and you'll see his eyes are not grumpy-like. This seen at 2:50. #Brake the Cycle: Truffles can be seen behind a tree when Lumpy is set on fire from 1:15 - 1:20. #Random Acts of Silence: Truffles is seen looking for a book at a bookshelf at 0:22. This marks the first time he appears in an episode in which Flippy flips out. #Breaking Wind: Truffles can be seen hiding behind a barn while Lumpy is in the air at 0:59. #All in Vein: Truffles' corpse is seen after Lumpy crushes Giggles like a soda can. #Bottled Up Inside: Truffles hides behind a tree while Russell tries to get in his car at 0:51 - 0:55. #No Time Like the Present: Truffles appeared behind a tree when Mole's head landed on a snowman at 2:35. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Truffles' severed head is on the side of the pool. This marked the second time he appeared in an episode in which Flippy flipped out. #You're Kraken Me Up: Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binocuarrs. #All Work and No Play: Truffles behind the tree on the far left when Lumpy goes to lunch. #Buns of Steal: Truffles is seen behind the bakery at the end of the episode when the closing iris is shown. #Put Your Back Into It #Camp Pokeneyeout #Dream Job Additonal Cameos *127 Hours Trailer Spoof *Double Vision (level 11) *Run and Bun *Truffles' Video Bomb Competition Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations "Professional video bomber" (As stated in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition)- Every episode he's been in. Number of Kills None to date. Fates Deaths #Royal Flush: Since Truffles is briefly seen inside Petunia when she explodes and disappears after only a few frames, he could have died when Petunia exploded (debatable). #Breaking Wind: It is quite possible that he died from Splendid's gas along with every other character on the planet (death not shown and debatable). #All in Vein: Blood drunken by Lumpy and crushed like a soda can (death not shown). #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Decapitated by Flippy (death not shown). Additional #Stealing the Spotlight Blurb: Possibly burnt to death. (dabatable, non-canon) #Wrath of Con Blurb: Likely burnt to death, suffocated, or died in the explosion. (debatable, non-canon) Trivia *He could have been the third main character to lack the usual nose style (along with Lumpy and Sniffles). While his nose is distinctly heart-shaped, it is larger, more rounded, purplish, and has larger nostrils. *His name most likely comes from the fact that pigs are sometimes used to find truffles (a type of mushroom which is expensive and valuable, another hint indicating this character may be rich). *He appears to have a unique body structure in terms of Happy Tree Friends. He has a different nose, lacks buck teeth, does not appear to have opposable thumbs, has unique ears, and a unique tail. *He is one of the three pig characters in Happy Tree Friends, the other two being Char Sui from Three Courses of Death, and the Pig Child from Mole in the City.. *Right now Mondo media isn't telling us what they're going to do with him. There is a possibility that he will be a introduced as a character in a future episode, or his role of peeping could become a regular gag in episodes. Kenn Navarro said: Anyway, as for what we'll be doing with Truffles... I'm not actually quite sure yet. So, I can't tell you fans one way or the other. *Due to his numerous cameos, some fans believe Truffles to be a stalker. *Truffles may have been based off the Disney character Donald Duck, as both wear sailor-like clothing. Donald Duck is also noted to be short-tempered, a possible personality trait of Truffles, plus, they are both farm animals. *He makes two appearances in Stealing the Spotlight Blurb. *Truffles has made a cameo in every episode between A Bit of a Pickle and Buns of Steal. Afterwards he appears a bit less often. *Probably Truffles' most popular appearance to date is a video which involves him dancing to the Korean pop single Gangnam Style. However, it does not count as an actual appearance since the video was not created by Mondo. He later appears again in a video of Disco Bear made by the same person. *Lumpy and Flippy (also possibly Splendid, Petunia and a generic tree friend) are the only characters so far to have killed Truffles, though they were all offscreen. *Were he to become part of the main cast, he would be the second main character not to star in his debut episode. The first is Cro-Marmot. *His hidden "appearances" could have been inspired by The G-Man from the video game franchise Half-Life as both characters appear in some situations but do not (seem to have any) impact(s) on a storyline and are not known to interact with major characters. *His survival rate is 73%. *He did not appear in either Pet Peeve or A Vicious Cycle (the winners of the Video Bomb Competition took his place). See Also *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Vote or Die Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pigs Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Cameo Characters